2 souls found
by unousux
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran meet by accident and soon realize they know each other.
1. And we shall meet

Chapter 1 – And we shall meet

Sakura watched intently as the boy's came out for break, her emerald green eyes had specks of gold when the sun shone on them. They all walked out like a herd of elephants. The bell rang to signal for the next lesson.

"What are you looking at?" Tomoyo teased.

"Nothing." Sakura said, as she got from the grass, she wiped her pink skirt to make sure she had no marks on it.

"Ha, I saw you looking at those guys!"

"Yoseyo (quit it)!" Sakura shouted she picked her bag up and began to walk towards the school building; Tomoyo stood looking at the guys. _Hmmm _she thought _who could she be looking at, they all look the same from here. _She suddenly realized Sakura had walked off after her.

"So what where you looking at? I mean all those guys look the same." Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know, I was just looking." Sakura said honestly, her brown hair swung behind her.

"I don't get," Tomoyo looking at the boy's again. "I mean, two schools with the same name, right next to each other but where not allowed to mix, that's so...dasai(lame)."

"It's just the way the headmaster wanted it," Sakura said, her books nearly fell out her hand but she managed to save them. "Maybe he has something against girls and boys mixing."

"So stupid." Tomoyo said, they entered the school building and walked their way to the maths block.

"At last!" Sakura said as she drew in some fresh air. "Maths and Science are boring."

"Tell me about it!" Tomoyo said, her black hair shone blue in the sun.

"So are you going home today?" Sakura asked.

"No, Mother allowed me to stay; I told her you'll be alone if I went home." Tomoyo said looking for a spot to sit and eat.

"Arigatou!(Thank you)" Sakura said, she jumped up and nearly dropped her lunch. "I'm so glad you're staying."

"You know I'd stay, I don't want to see a friend on their own." she said. "So where shall we eat?"

"Hoe." Sakura said looking into her bag, which contained her food. "Otou-san (father)made taro root curd; I don't feel like eating anymore."

"Are you sure? You could take some of my lunch, Sakura-chan?"

"No its ok, that taro root curd put me off food." Sakura said, throwing her food in the nearest bin.

"I don't feel like eating now." Tomoyo said, she looked at her friend they both started to laugh.

"Not even if you have sushi?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, not even if I have Sushi." Tomyo looked at her bag as though the world had just ended.

"You can eat it, Tomoyo-chan, it doesn't bother me."

Tomoyo opened her bag and took out some of its contents and ate it, "oishii-jan (tastes good)"

"Honto(really)?" Sakura asked, she felt her stomach rumble.

"Hai (yes)" Tomoyo said, she had nearly finished her sushi.

"Ahh, I can't wait for the last lesson to be over and then we can go out to shop." Sakura said, her eyes gleamed with happiness.

"Hmmm, yeah." Tomoyo said, stuffing her face with the rest of her sushi, she threw her rubbish in the bin. "Sakura-chan, when where our bins green, I thought they were blue?"

"Their probably painting over them or something." Sakura said.

"Hai," Tomoyo said as she walked in unison with Sakura. "So how's Touya?"

"Hehehe, I dunno, he's to busy with Yukito to bother talking with me."

"You still got a crush on Yukito?" Tomoyo said."

"Hai." Sakura said, she turned so Tomoyo couldn't see her blush. "AHHH"

Sakura hadn't seen the boy sitting against the tree, and landed on top of him.

"GET OFF ME." The boy said, pushing Sakura with all his might.

"Sorry." Sakura said as she got up and brushed herself.

"What are you doing here?" The boy asked, he didn't look at the girls.

"_Forget Yukito, what about him?_" Tomoyo said whispering to Sakura.

"Hoe," Sakura said, looking at the boy. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura, this is Daidouji Tomoyo but you can call us Sakura and Tomoyo. Who are you?"

"Li Shaoran , and I asked what you where doing here?" He got up and stared at the two girls.

"We could ask you the same thing." Tomoyo said.

"Do you two just act stupid or where you born stupid!" Syaoran said, he looked at the girls fiercely.

"What is he talking about?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.

"Shira-n mo-n.(i have no idea) " Sakura replied, looking at the boy, she started to flinch.

"You're on the wrong side, if you had listened to the headmaster, you would have heard him telling you that the workmen were putting up a new fence." Syaoran turned to walk away. "Did I hear you say Yukito before?"

"Hai." Tomoyo replied.

"How do you know him?"

"Sakura-Chan's big brother is his best friend." Tomoyo said, looking at Syaoran. Syaoran gave her a dark look.

"Kinomoto, Daidouji and Li! I told everyone in the assembly to stay away from here and not to talk to each other even though the fence isn't there!"


	2. My daggers in the back of your head

Chapter 2 – My daggers in the back of your head

Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran Stood in a line, although Syaoran was slightly away from the girls. Sakura and Tomoyo had bright faces, while Syaoran looked a little annoyed. The headmaster stood with his back to them, while he looked at their reflections in a glass cabinet.

"What were you doing? Hmmm." The headmaster asked as he turned to look at them.

" Shira-n mo-n (I have no idea)." Sakura answered.

"Kinomoto, do not dare to talk to me like that! I am not one of your friends." The headmaster shouted, his face turned bright red with rage, Sakura backed away from him so his face wasn't in hers.

"Eiji-san, we weren't doing anything, the girls just forgot that the workmen were putting up a new fence, they were to engrossed in their conversation that they wondered into the boys school." Syaoran said he looked bored.

"Li, I know you are a truthful student, but what I don't get is why you where talking to these two? It's just not in your character to disobey school rules."

"Eiji-san, I was merely telling the girls that they were on the wrong side."

"Hmmm, I don't know if I can trust you, Li. I don't think I can trust any of you, you children always like to spin lies." The headmaster said shaking his head vigorously.

"Eiji-san, we are telling the truth." Syaoran said.

"Hmm, I'll let you off this time but if I EVER and I mean EVER catch you there together again I will severely punish you."

"We're sorry Eiji-san." Sakura and Tomoyo said together.

"Go to your next lesson before you're late." He shooed them out the office and went back to his paper work.

The trio walked out of the building, it was in between both schools. Both schools towered over it and made it look very small.

"So aren't you two going to thank me?" Syaoran looked at the girls waiting for them to worship his feet, like all the rest did.

"Look just because you suck up to the teachers it does not mean we're going to suck up to you!" Sakura said, up till now she was enchanted by the boy but this changed her mind completely. Sakura grabbed hold of Tomoyo's arm and dragged her, the walked off to the left leaving Syaoran shocked.

_Any other girl would have thanked me hundreds of times._ Syaoran thought. _Oh well, it's not like ever taken any notice of those girls anyway._

Syaoran went off to the right, towards the boy's school, he could sense Sakura throwing daggers in the back of his head, but he liked the way it felt.


	3. And we shall meet again

Chapter 3 – And we shall meet again.

"Big-headed idiot!" This was the millionth time Sakura had said this and Tomoyo was getting tired.

"Yoseyo(Quit it)! Sakura-chan, I know he's an idiot, you don't have to tell me over and over." Tomoyo said shaking her head.

"I'm just stating the obvious."

"Well you don't have to say it ten million times!" Tomoyo shouted, Sakura looked at her and started to laugh.

"hahaha, I have been going on a bit, haven't I."

"A bit," Tomoyo said dragging Sakura into the nearest shop. "Come on forget about his and let's do some shop...ohh."

"What, what's the matte..." Suddenly she banged into the person in front of her. "Sorr.. YOU!"

"What about me?" Syaoran said coolly, a girl with Black hair and brown eyes was looking at Sakura and Tomoyo with watchful eyes.

"Come on Tomoyo let's go, I find this place very disturbing." Sakura grabbed hold of Tomoyo's hand.

"Sakura-chan, I want to shop."

"We can shop in other shops." Sakura said, Tomoyo agreed they were about to leave.

"Hey, I'm Li Meiling. I'm Syaoran's fiancée." She said with a brood smile, Syaoran shook his head.

"You wouldn't be if I had a choice."

"Come we have to go." Sakura said walking out of the shop. Suddenly she saw Yukito and Touya and tried to hide.

"Sakura-chan! Is that you behind that ice cream cart?" Touya said.

"Yess." Sakura said meekly as she stepped from behind the cart.

"Does Otou-san (father) know you're here?"

"Well if you're here I should be here too, it's only fair!"

"Hah, don't act like that with me." Touya said walking towards Sakura.

"Leave Sakura-Chan alone." Yukito said, Touya stopped.

"Yes Onii-Chan, leave me alone." Touya ran towards Sakura, but stopped when he saw Syaoran looking at Sakura then to Yukito.

"Who's he?" Touya looked at the boy; he looked the same age as Sakura.

"I'm Li Syaoran ." Syaoran looked at Yukito, who smiled at him.

"Come Yukito, let's leave that boy's freaking me out," Touya whispered in Sakura's ear. "Now you know why I made Otou-san enrol you into a girl's school."

"You mean, it was your fault I'm in... oh forget it, I should have known anyway." Sakura sighed.

"Bye kaijuu(monster)!" Touya said as he left with Yukito, he saw Sakura get mad and smiled.

"Sakura-chan, I think we should go back to school, it's obvious we aren't going to get any shopping done now that you've seen Yukito." Tomoyo said laughing, no matter hard Sakura couldn't get over Yukito even though he was with Touya.

"Aww, isn't it cute though how my brother and Yukito go together." Sakura said watching the two figures walk away.

"What, that idiot and Yukito!" Syaoran was gob smacked; his mouth was literally hanging below his knees.

"That idiot is my brother!" Sakura jumped Syaoran without thinking.

"Sakura-Chan, you'll ruin your beautiful dress!" Tomoyo rang. Sakura stopped and gave Syaoran a menacing look.

"Have I seen you before?" Syaoran said staring at Sakura's emerald eyes, they were both lying on the floor and a huge crowd surrounded the odd couple.

"What?" Sakura said. "Where did that come from?"

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other for a few minutes, they leaned in foreword but realized everyone was watching, Meiling gave deadly stares at Sakura

"Ergh, stay away from me Syaoran -kun, you're obnoxious little idiot!" Sakura got up and left Syaoran on the floor, he stared at her.

_I know him/her I'm sure I do, _Sakura and Syaoran thought. _If only I could remember where!_


End file.
